Unikitty and Batman's Ancient Problem
by Windrises
Summary: Unikitty and Batman team up to save a mall from King Tut.


Note: Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics. King Tut was created for the 1960s Batman show owned by Fox and Warner Bros. and Unikitty! is owned by Warner Bros.

Unikitty and her friends were about to go shopping at the mall. She said, "It's great that every store in the mall has a sale today. Even the silly store about ancient stuff has a sale going on."

Hawkodile replied, "We used to shop there."

Unikitty replied, "That was like a century ago."

Richard walked said, "Greetings."

Unikitty asked, "Why do you have to interrupt us while we're doing important stuff?"

Richard said, "As usual I'm sorry to interrupt your goofy teenage antics, but there's a important mission for you to deal with."

Unikitty asked, "What's going on?"

Richard said, "Professor William McElroy keeps thinking that he's King Tut. He's trying to rob the mall's Egyptian store."

Batman walked in and said, "King Tut is one my regular enemies so I came here to help you three spies stop King Tut."

Unikitty and her friends were surprised to see Batman. Unikitty said, "Hi Mr. Batman. We're really big fans of your career."

Batman replied, "That's really nice of you, but we should be focusing on how to stop King Tut now."

Unikitty said, "By the way we're not spies."

Batman replied, "I see."

Batman and Unikitty went to the mall. Batman said "Lets find out what part of the mall that King Tut is at now." The heroes looked around the mall to find King Tut. Batman asked, "Do you know where the Egyptian store is?"

Unikitty said, "I'm sorry Batman, but we haven't shopped there in like ten months."

Batman replied, "Ten months isn't that long ago."

Unikitty said, "It's like a decade ago for us."

Batman replied, "Ripoff."

Unikitty said, "I think it's only a few minutes away."

Batman replied, "Thank goodness for that. We better get to King Tut before he does something truly evil."

King Tut and his sidekicks broke into the Egyptian store. King Tut said, "Since I'm King Tut I deserve to have anything Egyptian. Take everything from the store sidekicks."

The store owner replied, "I'm hoping that you aren't going to try to steal the cash register."

King Tut said, "It doesn't fit my Egyptian theme, but I love money so I'll take it."

Batman and the three spies ran to the Egyptian store. They looked around and saw King Tut. Batman said, "Lets stop King Tut's robbery."

King Tut looked behind him and saw the four heroes. King Tut said, "Get rid of them sidekicks."

Unikitty said, "These sidekicks are totally going to lose." One of King Tut's sidekicks tried to punch Unikitty so she knocked him to the ground.

King Tut used his staff to hit Hawkodile. Hawkodile punched him, but he used the staff to push him out of the store. Hawkodile got distracted by sales at other stores. He started walking to a nearby store in the mall.

One of King Tut's sidekicks tried to hit Unikitty, but she gently punched him which made him pass out. Unikitty said, "These sidekicks aren't that scary."

King Tut said, "Egyptian sidekicks are about history, not strength. A big brain is more useful than muscular strength."

Unikitty replied, "That makes since for a professor to say."

King Tut stubbornly said, "I'm the king of royal stuff, not a professor."

Batman jumped onto King Tut and started punching him. Batman said, "You better give up before this fight gets too chaotic."

King Tut replied, "I know how to make this fight more peaceful for me Mr. Batman." King Tut threw Batman across the room. King Tut put the cash register and a bunch of Egyptian merchandise in a bag. He started running away.

Batman got up and said, "We have to get him."

Unikitty replied, "We don't know where Hawkodile is."

Richard responded, "She's likely at one of the other stores in the mall."

Batman said, "Please get your friend while I catch up to King Tut." Batman ran out of the Egyptian store and started searching for King Tut.

Unikitty and Richard looked at a nearby clothes' store. Hawkodile had already bought several outfits that were on sale. Unikitty and Richard were a little upset that Hawkodile was shopping during a mission. Unikitty said, "We need you to help us find King Tut, not buy ten dresses."

Hawkodile replied, "I'm sorry, but the mall has really good sales today."

Unikitty said, "Please come."

Hawkodile replied, "I'll be there really soon. I plan on going to the cell phone store, buy a few cell phones, and return to the mission."

Richard said, "The mission needs to be taken care of now."

Hawkodile responded, "Okay."

Unikitty, Richard, and Hawkodile ran outside. They looked up and saw that Batman was fighting King Tut. Batman said "King Tut is stronger than he should be. Fighting him and his sidekicks by myself is pretty hard. I hope that you're ready to help me."

Hawkodile replied, "I finished the first part of my shopping today so I'm ready."

Unikitty, Richard, and Hawkodile started helping Batman fight King Tut and his henchmen. During the fight King Tut took Batman's utility belt. Batman said, "Please return that dangerous item."

King Tut replied, "I'm going to keep this silly thing. In fact I'll use the gadgets in here to take care of you and your sidekicks."

Unikitty said, "We're allies, not sidekicks."

King Tut tried to throw some gadgets at Batman, but the utility belt was programmed to block intruders from using it so the belt's gadget pockets wouldn't open. King Tut was mad and disappointed. He threw the utility belt back to Batman.

Unikitty said, "Batman has much better security for his stuff than we do. I forgot to lock the door to our car on the way here."

King Tut replied, "Thank you for that information." King Tut stole Unikitty's car and did a evil laugh.

Batman said, "Thankfully the Batmobile is nearby. We'll go in there and get King Tut." Batman, Unikitty, Richard, and Hawkodile went into the Batmobile.

Unikitty said, "Wow. This is like the most stylish car that I've ever been in."

Batman replied, "It was made for justice instead of style, but that's a cool compliment."

King Tut was driving a few miles over the speed limit. He said, "Driving the average amount of miles an hour isn't special enough for the king of fancy stuff." King Tut drove even faster.

Batman said, "It seems like it's going to be hard to catch up to that dangerous crook without breaking important traffic laws."

Unikitty replied, "Don't worry Batman. I have a backup plan." Unikitty got out a remote out of her purse. She pushed a button which brought four small planes for her and her friends to use.

Batman said, "The company you work for seems to be even better prepared than I am." Batman and the other three each got on a small plane and flew after King Tut.

King Tut looked up and saw the four planes. He said, "It's too hard to escape the planes. I need to even faster than I should." King Tut started driving one hundred miles an hour on a empty highway. The four planes started flying near the same amount of miles an hour. King Tut was scared. He started driving worse than usual. He was about to crash land into a empty building.

Hawkodile asked, "Should we save him?"

Batman said, "Everybody deserves to be saved, even villains." Batman jumped out of the plane he was in and grabbed King Tut out of the car. The car crashed into the building.

King Tut replied, "Thank you for saving my life Batman. Since you did that I'll let you live, but I'm going to take all the stuff I stole to my hideout." King Tut tried to run away.

Unikitty kicked King Tut and grabbed the bag of stuff that he stole. King Tut got up and tried to beat up Unikitty, but Unikitty fought back. After several minutes of fighting King Tut fell to the ground. After he fell King Tut started acting like a professor again. He asked, "Where's the classroom?"

Batman said, "I'm sorry Professor McElroy, but your next students are going to be your inmates at Arkham Asylum."

Unikitty said, "Thank for all of your help Mr. Batman. It was a honor to work with you."

Batman responded, "Thank you, but you were the hero Unikitty. Richard did a very good job too, but Hawkodile needs to learn how to focus on the missions."

Hawkodile said, "I'll do that. We better hurry, because we have lots of more shopping to do at the mall." Batman took King Tut back to Arkham Asylum while the spies shopped at the mall.


End file.
